


Bend and Break

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning against Shiratorizawa, Daichi and Suga celebrate on court, not caring that everyone can see.</p><p>It's only when Daichi returns home that he realises just how big a deal one kiss is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend and Break

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on this prompt.  
> Saying I love You:  
> 'Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave.'  
> requested by ennoshitachikara on tumblr

 He should have been celebrating. It had been their biggest win, after all, and they were heading to Nationals, but here ... now ... locked in his room, all Daichi felt was numb.

**(Three hours earlier)**

“YESSS!!!!!”

The cheers were still ringing through the stadium. Audible to everyone partly because the Shiratorizawa cheer army were in shock. Shock that their soldiers had lost. Shock mirrored on every team member and a coach too stunned to react.

Suga reached him first. Suga was there before even Asahi had reached him, sprinting from the sidelines

“WE WON! WE WON!” he screamed. “DAICHIIIIIIII!”

And it had been instinct – pure instinct – that he’d held out his arms. And instinct on Suga’s part that he flew into them, charging at Daichi, and laughing.

They’d embraced.

And then it had shifted, and no longer were they in a stadium surrounded by a team and hundreds of onlookers. At that moment, it was Daichi and Suga, and that was all.

He didn’t know which of them moved first – maybe it was the same time – but Suga’s hands slipped to Daichi’s shoulders, just as his hands cupped Suga’s face. And they stared into each other’s eyes, foreheads touching, before Suga’s breath hitched, and Daichi groaned, and their lips met.

If he’d realised the consequences, then he might have thought it through and been more circumspect. But then if he’d known, then he might have taken more time with the kiss, noting every detail, luxuriating in the softness of Suga’s mouth, delighting in the feel of his lips curving into a smile, and the fingers now lacing around his neck, because for all he knew it could have been their last.

“Guys...”  Asahi, tentative, tapped Daichi on the shoulder.

They broke apart, still smiling, slightly abashed. And still Daichi didn’t care because, okay, this wasn’t exactly his plan. He’d imagined Nationals in Tokyo, Suga pulling off a dump shot to win the game, and him roaring his approval to the whole of Japan, and kissing him soundly. Not caring that everyone could see.

Because it would be him and Suga taking on the world.

The team had not been as stunned as they’d thought. Obviously Asahi and Shimizu had known, Ukai-san, had discovered them at Training Camp, and he’d had a feeling Takeda had turned many blind eyes to what he’d suspected. But the smiles from their players – not just the beams of a victory well fought and strongly sought after – were giggly and warm. Tanaka and Noya, stopped their whooping and started to whistle. Hinata staring with incomprehension, which switched to delight. Yamaguchi flustered and not looking their way. Ennoshita with an ‘i told you so’ lilt to his eyebrows. Kinoshita – now thumping Narita on the back – clasping his hand in a ‘well, if they can do it, why can’t we’ gesture. And then Kageyama, in a world far beyond this stadium, clutching the match ball to his chest.

And it was fine. Everything was okay because the team accepted it. Accepted them as a couple. Because maybe they’d always known. And now, Asahi was clapping them both on their backs, Ukai racing to the centre, yelling for all his worth as he grabbed his Captain’s hand, that this was the best team. That Karasuno had showed them all they could fly.

It had been amusing, watching Tsukishima’s expression change, however minutely. He’d rejoined the team, after victory was assured, after Daichi had snogged the life out of his boyfriend, and it was only as they trooped off that his eyes flickered to his Captain and Vice, and there was all the evidence Daichi needed that Yamaguchi had told him.

It was as they got back to Karasuno that the first inkling things weren’t going to be this smooth away from the bubble of their team struck the pair of them. Stopping by the Foothill store, Ukai-san’s mom had rushed out, declaring they were on the news again. She’d looked ... not ecstatic, not delighted, not angry in any way, but wary, and her eyes had stopped when she’d caught sight of Suga. But Daichi had thought nothing of it at the time.

So they crowded inside, waiting to see the glory of their win on local news.

“And,” the sports commentator said at the end, “if you want an idea of how much winning means to our local volleyball team, then get a load of this celebration.”

The camera focused on Daichi, caught every nuance of his expression, the way he’d held out his arms. And although Narita at one point moved in front of the camera, and Tanaka was holding Noya aloft at the side, the lens had zoomed in on Suga’s face, the way he’d gently pouted his lips for that kiss.

“Oh...”

Looking across at Suga, he saw him biting his lip, stopping a giggle, his cheeks pinking. Daichi felt his own face flame, but the high of victory was still buoying him up, and all he felt was the deliciousness of that kiss. He clasped Suga’s hand, squeezing tight.

“Don’t think the camera caught your best angle, Sug,” he joked, instantly easing the tension.

“Hard to look good when you’re eating my face off,” Suga replied, laughing.

The team had joined in. They might have been uncomfortable, or a little embarrassed, but the one thing Daichi could see shining from them, was support, and ... love.

He meandered home, splitting with Suga and Asahi at a midway point, and though he’d been sorely tempted to drag Suga with him, he’d been thwarted when Suga’s mom had called to congratulate.

“I’m back!” he yelled as he let himself through the front door. “Did you get my message?”

His mom appeared from the kitchen, her usually neat apron wrinkled at one corner, the ties uneven in length. And instead of the welcoming smile, the proud smile she reserved only for her beautiful boy, there was worry and something that on her looked very much like anger.

“You fool,” she spat.

“Huh?”

“How dare you!” she whispered.

“Uh... Mom. Sorry, I did message you saying I’d be a little late. We won, so I had to stick around with the team for a while.” He tried a rueful smile. “I am the Captain, I have a duty to-“

“I saw your celebration,” she hissed. “Your father saw, too. He’s furious! And you’re all over the local news!”

_Oh, that._

“It was ... uh ... nothing,” he lied.

“Don’t tell me that!” she snapped. “Were any other boys kissing?” She said the word with such distaste, as if watching a dissection. “No, I thought not.”

“Mom, I’m –“ 

Hell, what should he say? A white lie wasn’t going to cut it. His mom could see through even the vaguest of fibs.

“It’s that boy, isn’t it,” she hissed. “Sugawara.”

“Uh... yeah, it’s Suga,” he replied, puzzled because it was obviously Suga, and she knew him. She knew him very well, and his family, because since starting at Karasuno, Suga and Daichi practically lived in each other’s houses.

“He did this to you!”

“What?”

“He forced a kiss on you.”

He wondered, looking back, if he should have lied. Maybe if he’d told her that, yes, Suga had pressed his mouth up against his, slid his tongue between his teeth and pried his lips apart, whether it would have ended the conversation. She might have started patting his back, as she did when he was a boy, and told him ‘everything would be fine’.  She would have contained any fury, letting it dissipate or maybe she’d have let it erupt over Suga the next time she saw him.

But he couldn’t lie. It went against his very nature, and no matter how wise after the event he could be, he didn’t think he could have ever lied.

“We kissed, Mom,” he said gently, and took several steps towards her. He’s ... Suga’s not just a friend, okay?”

He was prepared for shock, for another yell, or tears. But nothing prepared him for the slap right across his face, jarring the already bruised cheek where he’d collided with Tanaka only the day before. Or the second slap with the back of her hand, cutting his lip with her ring.

“How dare you,” she said again, her voice misleadingly soft. “Get out of my sight!”

His phone beeped. He could tell by the tone it was Suga. Unfortunately so could she, and before he could back away, she’d wrenched it from his grasp.

“You will not speak to _that_ boy,” she said. “You will not see him any more.”

“Mom, we’re on the same team. We’re at the same school. We have classes together,” he said, and although it was dumb, he could not stop the laugh in his throat because her anger was so ridiculous.

She hit him again. He reeled. “Get out of here!”

He didn’t plead for his phone. He didn’t attempt to argue, knowing his mother’s anger, slow to rise, and equally slow to abate, left him vulnerable. Instead, he retreated to his room, hoping that perhaps his father, however disappointed he’d be (and yes, he would be) would at least be able to talk this through rationally.

Closing the door behind him, he sat at his desk, head in his hands and wondered if Suga was going through this shit

 _Laptop_ , he thought, and reached across to his bed. Flicking it into life, he checked his emails. Nothing there, so he flicked to messaging, and began to tap furiously.

_‘Shit has hit the fan.’_

**‘In what way?’**  Suga’s reply was instant.

He gulped, trying to work out what else to say, because as much as he wanted to confide everything, it would not be safe because Suga, being Suga, would rush over and that would provoke his mom even more. She’d not be content with a few slaps.

_‘Mom saw the news. It’s a little awkward here.’_

**‘Want to talk?’**

_‘I don’t have my phone.’_ He touched his lips, tasting blood again. ‘ _How about you?’_

There was a gap between his reply now, and when he saw it, he understood why. Their experiences so very different.

**‘ They all saw the news, but Mom’s fine. Dad’s kind of locked himself in his study. Chi-chan’s giggling. Sorry.’**

‘ _Hey, don’t apologise.’_

**‘I did kind of fling myself at you.’**

_‘I kissed you first.’_

**‘No I think it was me. I remember moving towards you and thinking how sexy you looked when sweaty.’**

_‘I meant eight months ago.’_

**‘Oh, yes** **:D you did.’**

He heard the door slam. His father was back, his voice loud and cold as he announced his presence.

 _‘Dad’s back,’_ he typed.  _‘I might have to go.’_

**‘I’m here for you, okay. ♥’**

_‘Thanks Suga.’_

His father’s footsteps were heavy up the stairs, and he wasted no time with knocking on the door, striding in to confront his son. And any hope Daichi had that his father would be the more rational and forgiving of the pair, was dashed when he peered at his face.

“You’re a disgrace,” he whispered.

Acutely aware that Suga had now sent another message, his fingers drifted to his laptop, as he attempted to close it. Bui he wasn’t subtle enough and with a move swifter than Asahi’s final spike, he’d dashed across, and wrenched the laptop away.

“You will not speak to that boy. You will not see that boy. You will have no contact whatsoever if you want to stay in this house. If you do, not only will I kick you out, but you will leave that school with immediate effect.”

“Dad ...” he begged. “Look, I know this is a shock for you, and I ... I never meant to upset you or mom.”

“UPSET?” His dad shouted. “Upset is when you forget a birthday. Upset is when you don’t call to say you’ll be late. It’s not finding out your son is ... is ... “

“Gay,” Daichi finished for him, and watched his dad flinch as is if he’d been hit.  “Is that word so abhorrent that you can’t even say it?”

“Yes, it’s abhorrent. The very thing is abhorrent and against nature. That you ... you ... can’t see that,” his voice had started to rise, heating his words, as a dull flush crossed his cheeks, “disgusts me. You disgust me.”

He turned on his heels, taking the laptop and slamming Daichi’s door behind him.

 

It was an hour later, an hour he’d spent in solitude, because despite his mom allowing him out of his room to eat food, he’d sat across the table from his parents, with no one talking. Lying on his bed, Daichi felt a dull ache inside, like a knife slowly pressing on an old wound. It was dark outside, clouds scudding across the sky as the wind picked up, and rattled his windowpane.

It had been so good. But now, not even victory, however historic, could stop the pain and the need swimming inside him.

‘rat-at-tat-tat’

He blinked.

‘rat-at-tat-tat.’

He wasn’t imagining it. There was a noise at his window, a noise he didn’t associate with a tree branch in the wind. It was more like a stone, or several. Shards of gravel, in all probability. And despite his misery, he couldn’t stop the grin because he knew who was there.

Opening the window, he cupped his hands to his mouth, and prayed the wind would cover his delighted shout.

“What are you doing here, Suga?”

“You didn’t answer!” he yelled back. “I was worried.”

“You can’t stay?”

“Wanna bet?”

In the darkness, he couldn’t see Suga’s expression, but he knew he was smiling, for he could hear it in his voice.

“I’m coming up!” he said, beginning to climb the tree. “Help me in, yes?”

“You’re mad!” Daichi called, delighted all the same. “My parents will kill you.”

Suga wrinkled up his nose, saying nothing as he scaled the tree, negotiating the branches, the way he’d done many times before.

Daichi reached out, grabbing his arms and hauled him onto the ledge. But before he dragged him inside, he dropped a kiss on Suga’s nose. “If my parents catch you, they’ll probably throw you out from the window,” he warned. “Mom blames you.”

“I figured,” Suga said, affecting a lightness, Daichi was sure he didn’t feel.

He swung his legs inside the room, slithering to the floor, and straight into Daichi’s arms. “Has it been awful?”

“They’re not speaking to me,” Daichi said and tried to laugh. “Oh, and apparently, if I so much as speak to you, then I’m not to play volleyball again or to go to Karasuno.”

“What?”

Daichi flapped his hand as if swatting away an annoying gnat. “They’ll calm down,” he said, hoping it was true.

But Suga wasn’t fooled.  “Daichi ... you need to think about this. If they’re serious, then this is your whole future we’re talking about.” He swallowed, and leant forwards, resting his head on Daichi’s chest. “If you need us to cool things.” His voice rasped. “Or ... you want me to go. For us to finish, then-”

“No.” One word.

“Daichi, think about it. Tell them it was my fault. Say you’re as repulsed-” he shivered. “Don’t fuck up your future, Dai, not now.”

“No,” he repeated. And then he gasped, because ... what if this was Suga’s way of saying goodbye? What if he wanted out because now it was public everything would be so much harder. And it hit him, right, then, that school, the match, and even Nationals, were unimportant. 

 “Suga, please,” he said, his words broken at the very thought that this could be at an end. “I love you.”

There was something wet on his shirt, Suga’s tears, and maybe snot as well because he was sniffling and sobbing. “Do you mean that?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, dropping a kiss onto his head. “Please, don’t leave me. ”

And as Suga responded, the only thought that swirled through his mind was of them.

He didn’t care about the match, his parents, or school.

 He did not care.

Because this was him and Suga, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I am tempting fate with this. But I've had this story in mind for a long while, ever since Bo asked me when the rest of the team would discover the DaiSuga relationship. Getting a prompt today made me write this.
> 
> If Karasuno lose to Shiratorizawa, then I shall weep and wail and tag it AU. 
> 
> This might become chaptered. It should be really, as that was the original plan. I'll wait for the result of the match before making that decision.


End file.
